


Augment

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [36]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Out of everything he gave us,” Nebula says, her voice gravel, “this is all <i>ours</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augment

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gamora/Nebula - strap-on.

“Out of everything he gave us,” Nebula says, her voice gravel, “this is all _ours._ ”  She buckles the straps of leather around her hips, the leather bruise-purple against the blue of her skin.

Gamora lies back on the bunk—not supine, just waiting.  Ever since they were girls, she was always ready to go head-to-head against Nebula, a blade behind her back.  But when they were in bed, the blade lay dormant—still there, but not in hand.  “Is it the same one?”

Nebula grins, something Gamora rarely sees anymore.  When they meet again, they either fight or fuck, but affection is almost nonexistent.  “Of course.  I remember how much you enjoyed it, sister.”

Gamora smiles wickedly and spreads her legs, awaiting the hard shove of Nebula’s hips.  The appendage is large and she grunts around its weight, reveling in the tiny burst of pain. 

Nebula presses her body cat-like against Gamora’s.  “Maybe I should have asked him for one,” she bites, trailing her fingers down Gamora’s cheek.  “Thanos gave me my hand, he gave me my implant.”  Her hips moved in a steady rhythm.  “Why not ask him for a cock to fuck my sweet sister with?”

Gamora hisses in pleasure.  “I suppose we will just have to use our old devices.  She flips them over, straddling Nebula’s hips.  “We’ve always made do.” Gamora sinks down, head thrown back

Nebula’s fingers are cold when they clasp her hips.  “I suppose we have,” she says, and they speak no more.


End file.
